A Little Stardust In Your Eyes
by Fragil3thing
Summary: The life of Kurt Hummel has taken a rapid nosedive. He's been having a VERY BAD YEAR, as he lost most of his money to a cheating accountant, his fiancé to a shabby older man. In an attempt to reclaim his confidence he retreats to provincial Italy. But Sebastian Smythe, old nemesis and annoying neighbor, make it impossible for him to achieve the peace and quiet he desperately needs
1. Chapter 1

If Kurt Hummel had more competent people working for him, he wouldn't have been late for his dinner date with his fiancé. But, no, Harold Stilwell decided to take an unscheduled leave today, and Kurt hated letting things pile up. So he had to look through the paperwork on his accountant's desk taking note which ones can be done later and which ones he'd have to bring home to be worked on immediately.

There was a thick envelope from the Internal Revenues Service that was supposed to be for him, but Kurt decided to take with him as well, mentally deciding that he really should have his assistant replace Harold.

He had never really liked him for some reason (he came with glowing recommendation) and had secretly been calling him "Mouse" for his shifty nervous habits. Well, now he can finally fire the Mouse without looking like the hard-ass boss.

While Kurt didn't suffer fools in his work place, he believed in creating a good harmonious environment. Of course, he was by no means a softie who couldn't rein in his people. He wouldn't have a respectable fashion line (with two boutiques already) and two published books to his name if he were.

Getting to his level of success in the fashion and lifestyle business was no easy feat. While others thought it the fashion business was all about parties and schmoozing with famous people and networking, they were dead wrong. Although those things were part and parcel of the whole thing, majority of the work was comprised of painstakingly packing clothing, reviewing receipts from suppliers, checking inventory for not one but two boutiques, reading through budget plans and spreadsheets, and a host of other behind-the-scenes details that needed to be done.

Stilwell had been reliable enough up until recently. The Mouse had been toeing the line between what is acceptable work and sloppy work for the past couple of months. Wanting to avoid high drama as much as possible, (He'd outgrown such episodes back in high school) Kurt had passed it off as stress from his recently concluded fashion show. It was no easy feat for an accountant to oversee finances for an author/fashion designer/entrepreneur.

After a final look around, Kurt locked up and hurriedly walked down the stairs and out the side entrance of the building, eager to go home to his fiancé.

He was pretty sure Ted was sulking by now. Kurt was already thinking of apology gifts that he could give to Ted, while in the cab, but he was finding it difficult to come up with a good one. Not because he had poor gift giving skills, but because he had given too many apology gifts of late, he couldn't remember what items they were.

He sent a quick text to his assistant Michael, asking about the list of apology gifts. He felt a twinge of guilt when Michael replied with a list comprising of 7 items, which means he had been quite neglectful of his fiancé. Kurt dispelled his guilt by reminding himself that he's doing it for their future. It wasn't like he had been running around the city, partying and sleeping with other guys. He'd been attending work-related functions, staying late in his office with his team. He quickly decided he would forego the gift apologize profusely, and promptly get him to bed.

Satisfied with his plan, Kurt got to thinking of his fiancé Theodore Davison, who he lovingly called Teddy. Kurt was grateful to have accomplished so much in his life; however he considered his relationships to be the greater accomplishments. Especially Ted. Kurt could not ask for a more patient and understanding partner. He had often been accused as high maintenance and severe by other boyfriends in the past. And while he had the self-assurance to not let these accusations get to him, there was a time in his life when he was left wondering if there could ever be anyone who would complement his high standards and exacting nature.

Although it wasn't love at first sight for both sides, Kurt felt he couldn't have asked for a better love story than theirs. He met Ted when they both worked for the same fashion magazine, with Ted assigned to the upper finance offices and Kurt working the creative department. Ted was often sent by accounting on errands on Kurt's floor and soon became among the people Kurt was friendly with.

Getting to know his dear Ted had been so easy; as easy as his rapport with his first boyfriend and current best friend Blaine. Thus, transitioning from friendship to something more had been an unquestioned eventuality for them both, so much so that after four years of being together, they decided to get engaged. It was agreed, however, to prolong the engagement, in order to fit Kurt's tight schedule. Another big reason he loved Ted was how the other man would so easily give in and make way for Kurt's conveniences while never being made to feel bad.

Kurt also found comfort in Ted's sweet gentle features. The guy may not have model-esque features, but he had a boyish countenance and gentlemanly air borne from years of prep school. He was also just about Kurt's height so he didn't tower over; a fact that reassured Kurt very much, what with having been shoved and taunted by hulking jocks for years. Thankfully, he was way past all that horrible experience and his current success was the best fuck-you he could ever throw at his bullies.

He was already opening the door to their apartment, when he was taken out of his quiet musings by the unusual darkness and quiet inside. The view of the dining area from the main entrance showed that the table was not even set and there was no sign of his fiancé.

"Teddy?" He tried not to get all panicky, despite the sense of foreboding that was niggling at him.

He called out Ted's name again as he moved along the rooms.

"I'm over here," the answering call came from the small balcony of their apartment.

Kurt gingerly walked towards his fiancé, careful not to aggravate any annoyance that his fiancé may have already felt at being stood up. "What are you doing out here, honey? You scared me there for awhile – "

Ted kept his back to Kurt and tersely replied, "You're late." This made Kurt nervous, as he rarely saw his fiancé express anger or irritation to anyone, least of all to him.

"I know, honey. I'm so sorry, I know we said dinner at 8 but I got held up at the office, and I had to pick up some of Stilwell's work, you know that mousy guy – "

"Kurt, please…"

"I know you're probably tired, but I'll make it up to you – "

"Kurt, stop."

Ted rarely raised his voice, and although Kurt was a little hurt by his tone, he can't exactly blame him, when he was spewing excuse after excuse to Ted.

"This isn't working, Kurt. You've been cancelling dinner dates with me 90% of the time, I barely get to see you even though we live together," He had slowly turned to Kurt, while shaking his head, as if out of frustration and sadness. This observation caused the guilt to wash over Kurt once again, and he was feeling a little panicky again, sensing something bad building between them, like the slow pull of waves, before they slap against the rocks.

"I'm sorry, things may have been hectic recently, but fashion week is over and things are slowly winding down so we can have more time together again."

"There will always be another fashion week, Kurt. And when it's not fashion week, you're doing presentations and book tours and whatever else you get to do with everybody but me.

I've found someone else and I want out of this relationship, Kurt, before things get more serious with him."

And there it was.

But Kurt refused to be deterred by this snag in his relationship. They would work through this and come out happier later in the end- much, much later, because he was beginning to feel his own temper starting.

"Not that I condone this at all, but I can overlook this indiscretion. We can get past this." If he sounded a little too patronizing, and self-righteous, he wasn't sorry; he felt there was never an excuse for cheating.

"No, Kurt, I really want to _be with him_," Ted replied, with a frustrated voice and a little anguish in his eyes.

"Do I even know this guy!?"

"No. He's older than I am, he's 35. His name is Erwin and he's a graphic designer. And, yeah, he may not be the best dressed guy in New York," – gesturing to Kurt – "in fact his clothes never ever quite match. He cusses a lot and tells the worst jokes. "

"So? Are you saying I'm a snob, because you can be uptight too, some of the time," Kurt was starting to get hysterical right now, but tried to hide it by crossing his arms around himself in a defensive manner.

"...He's so comfortable with himself. He doesn't care about getting a little rumpled… But he's the most colorful and impulsive person I've ever met. In fact, he dabbles at painting portraits of random people during his free time…" Kurt had started side-eyeing him now, because it sounded like he was already gushing about the _other_ guy.

"But anyway, the thing is – I love him. "

Kurt bowed his head to avoid looking at Ted's face, the gaping pit in his stomach growing wider. He couldn't really argue his way in the face of love. Ted had never been this energetic and earnest in months, or in, like, _ever_. Kurt may have grown up from the dewy-eyed romantic he once was back in high school, but he hadn't completely lost his faith in love. Plus, the surprising lack of despair on his part was questionable, so there really was no other choice but to concede.

"Kurt, I don't want us to part as enemies, I want us to remember how good we had it while it lasted. That's why I wanted to tell you before we got more serious." Dear, diplomatic Teddy.

"So, you're saying you haven't been sleeping with him behind my back?" Kurt replied with the raise of his brow.

"Err… Look, I know what we had was really good, but we both know it hasn't been working for awhile. And for a long time, I thought we were fine because everything was so easy between us. Then I realized, after having met Erwin, that I want _passion_."

Ok, this is where Kurt drew the line. He would not tolerate being accused so wrongly about himself, and to use it to justify offenses against his own person! He had suffered much for his passions long before he met Ted. Ted with the premium sheltered education; Ted, who never had any real tragedy in his life. He had learned at a young age, that there were people, well-meaning or otherwise, who preferred Kurt to tone down his passionate side a bit, not care too much about singing a girl song, not care too much about wanting to go to prom with a real date. And if there was one thing he learned, it was to not listen to anyone but himself regarding who he was _supposed_ to be.

"Oh, come off it. Don't lecture me about relationships and passion, Ted. I wrote a freaking book about it. Relationships are supposed to be more than sex. And I do _have_ passion! I have a lot of passion to spare!" His hands were braced on his hips now in a challenging stance.

"Kurt, you are only passionate about your career and your own success. I know relationships should be more than just sex, but we haven't done it in months. And it doesn't happen if I don't get keyed into your schedule! Plus, you're a little weird when it comes to sex, sometimes you're so totally into it and other times I feel like you're just humoring me and you can't wait to get back to whatever else you'd rather be doing."

"Are you calling me a sex weirdo? Stop acting so sanctimonious and don't you dare go blaming this all on me, I'm not the one who slept with somebody else!" It was already becoming a screaming match, and Kurt hadn't been in one for a very, very long time, so he breathed in sharply to calm himself, before he could continue.

But before he could, Ted beat him to the punch. "Clearly, we are not in the best state of mind to talk about this more. So I'm going to leave now. I will get my things and give back the keys on Tuesday when you're at work." 

Kurt was left still standing on the balcony as Ted closed the door at the main entrance, which left him to mull over the recent events of the evening. He was completely shocked and at a total loss with what to do next. Two glaring things were clear to him though: he was more seething mad about Ted accusing him of lacking passion (or was it because he was made to feel it was his own fault Ted had the weakness of character to cheat?) than the actual cheating, and he felt a bit resigned at the start at discovering that Ted found someone else that he claimed to _love_ (did this mean he didn't really love Teddy in the first place?).

Tired and wrung out, he went back inside and sat down on his writing desk. He didn't have the energy to analyze his emotions at that moment so he started making a to-do list. Lists grounded him. They were simple, uncomplicated, and systematic. He needed to get rid of the apartment and get a smaller one, which thankfully wasn't so urgent. He made a separate list of the shared things he should get rid of, the other things that he can send to Ted, and those he could keep for himself. He wrote down a tentative schedule for the move-out and referenced his work schedule along with likely times his friends can help him out.

After devising a detailed move-out plan, he was left to space out for awhile, when his eyes fell on the papers he brought home with him. On top of the pile was the thick envelope from the IRS, so he decided to get to it first.

Not a minute later, his eyes bugged out at what he just read. The letter was a bill for $ 1.4 million dollars in back taxes.

Kurt was very careful and honest with his taxes because he did not his reputation tarnished by something as appalling as money and tax issues. He was pretty sure the mistake was not from his side but on the government's computer errors.

He thumbed through his phone to contact Stilwell, and as he waited for his accountant to pick up, he was sure more than ever to fire the guy when he had the chance.

Stilwell wasn't picking up so he tried his wife's number. "Hi, Lisa, it's Kurt. I need to speak with Harold."

"He's not here." Her speech was slurred and she sounded like she had been drinking, making Kurt grimace.

"I have a very urgent matter to discuss with him so can you tell him to get back to me as soon as he can?"

Lisa suddenly burst into tears, and started mumbling, leaving Kurt bewildered. "Lisa dear, calm down. Please speak clearly, I don't understand you."

"I-I said H-h-harold left me! He r-ran off with our neighbor!" bringing with them, Kurt discovered soon after, his own money.


	2. Chapter 2

While being friends with a Broadway darling and a popular jazz singer had definitely helped make his business more popular, it now became a bit of a curse. The fashion and arts world they moved in were a gossipy lot, and it made Kurt cringe at the thought of how his acquaintances and peers would react when they heard of the recent events in his life. It didn't help either that his multiple-term Congressman of a father was a favorite of said social circle.

He had solidified his reputation as a successful designer and entrepreneur, when he published his first book, "_Real-Life Runway: Pointers for a Fabulous Life_." It became a hit among young fashionable professionals, and gained wider readership after he released a new collection and opened a smaller boutique in the same year three years ago. Capitalizing on his popularity, he had released another book less than a year after that, "_Party Chic: Entertaining Etiquette for the Fabulous and Young,_" which was another hit.

Basically, his whole lifestyle was his own capital asset. He believed in four main goals for a fabulous life, which his first book was all about:

1. Healthy Relationships 2. Passion

3. Financial Freedom Pride

He truly believed in these goals, however, in light of everything that happened, he felt like a fraud, and feared that if word got around, everyone else would see him for the fraud that he was.

Despite the feeling of impending doom, he was still grateful for his life. He had a wonderful group of family and friends who would descend on him like a horde, should he give any indication that he needed help. At least he was right on the money to put relationships at No. 1.

His dad and Carole made the long drive from Washington to New York just so they could accompany Kurt when he filed a complaint to the police. He had initially protested over the phone when Burt said they were coming, but he felt relieved when he finally saw them. He was glad that his father now made Washington his home base since he had served multiple terms in the congress for several years now.

Their home and car repair shop in Lima had been handed down to Finn, who gladly took over the reins and actually helped expand the business.

Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine, although equally busy with their own careers and lives, took turns sleeping over every night just so he had a reliable sounding board at the end of every day's stress. He honestly found it unnecessary, and they had probably exaggerated with the coddling, but a small part of Kurt was glad they did.

And as for Ted, he was thankfully understanding and even allowed Kurt to stay in their apartment for a month longer, offering to pay his half of the rent, even though he didn't live there anymore. Kurt was at least grateful for having gentlemen for exes.

Not a week after he received that dratted IRS letter, he finally had an afternoon free. Carole was busy preparing tea and coffee while Burt and Kurt sat in the living room discussing Kurt's next plan of action. His assistant Michael was standing off to the side talking on the phone, making sure the news about Kurt's problem with the IRS was contained. It had been a very hectic couple of days since that fateful night. There had been numerous meetings with the IRS where he had to painfully answer question after question, making him feel inept and way in over his head. The afternoon was a very welcome respite from his busy schedule; he still had his boutiques and after-show details he had to attend to.

Michael quietly interrupted Kurt's conversation with his dad with a soft pat on his shoulder. "I've emailed the official press release you approved to our publicity. I just talked to them, and it will be out tomorrow. And if you have nothing else you need me to do for now, I'm going back to the office."

"Thanks, Michael. You've been amazing. Also can you please take a peek at the store before you go to the office? I feel a little uneasy letting Brittany run it alone, unsupervised. "

Michael hastily agreed with a ready smile. This could be a golden opportunity for him. He had wanted to ask Kurt for a promotion as the store manager of his boutique, after the success of Kurt's recent collection. But events that followed soon after prevented him from doing so. He liked Kurt as a boss. He really did. He was firm and disciplined, but compassionate. However, after three years of being an assistant, he felt that he was ready for something that required more creativity and leadership. And to him, Kurt was the perfect mentor.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine and Rachel burst through the door as Michael was just going out.

"We're here!" They both shouted with arms outstretched dramatically.

Both friends enveloped Kurt in a quick hug then Blaine proceeded to assist Carole in setting down the refreshments while Rachel talked Burt's ear off about the play she's recently involved in.

"Rachel, we're here for Kurt, not talk about you," Blaine gently chastised as he served a cup of tea to Kurt and coffee to Burt and Carole.

"Oh, sorry. It's just I haven't seen them for a long time," Rachel replied sheepishly and then turned to Burt and Carole. "You two are welcome to watch us during rehearsals while you're here. I understand that you might not be here for the opening day." They discussed arrangements for the visit to the theater as Blaine quietly said hey to Kurt with a gentle nudge in the shoulder.

"We brought over sleepover necessities since it's Friday and you need to unwind after a long week. We're going to enjoy making fun of so-called designers on Project Runway, and you're going to feel better okay?"

Kurt can only nod slightly, and at this Blaine hurriedly backtracked. "Or, you know, maybe we can just have a quiet evening with the girls and we can talk about your feelings and your game plan. Whatever you want, Kurt, we're here for you."

This made Kurt smile. "Thanks, Blaine. Of course, I choose option one. I'm just tired, that's all." Earnest Blaine always made him smile. Their relationship was more complicated than what he had with Rachel and Mercedes, being each other's first love and all. Getting to their current relationship was long and arduous. They had to come to terms with their own and each other's immaturities when they were young, and they came out the better for it, and agreed that they functioned better as friends.

Kurt's day had winded down with a simple dinner in the evening with his parents and friends, until it came time for Burt and Carole to get back to their hotel. Farewells were made at the door then the three friends moved to the kitchen to clean up together.

They were settling in the couch in front of the TV, when the doorbell rang and Kurt got up to let Mercedes in.

After a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Mercedes hurried past Kurt, calling him behind her shoulder, "Kurt, quick, I have something important to tell you" and barreling through to the living room where Blaine and Rachel were waiting.

When Kurt settled in the couch again, Mercedes slowly said, "Now before I say this, I want you to compose yourselves okay, so…" with a placating gesture with both her hands.

"What is it?!" Rachel squealed, barely able to sit still, while both Kurt and Blaine side-eyed her from both sides.

"I found this on the newsstands on my way here from work." She threw a notorious New York tabloid on the coffee table and all three leaned in to take a look what was written there.

**"New York socialite living a Not-so-Fabulous Life"**

_Fashion designer and best-selling author of "_Real-Life Runway: Pointers for a Fabulous Life_", Kurt Hummel is reported to have been dumped by his fiancé, and is currently involved with a scandalous tax issue with the IRS. Kurt Hummel's publicity team has so far been mum about the news, and refused to give out details regarding the matter._

_Could it be that the professed lifestyle guru is living a fraudulent life after all. An unnamed source, who had previously worked with the author described him as a "demanding, difficult boss…"_

Collective gasps of outrage as the group read through the whole article. Kurt grew increasingly angry and hysterical until they finished the article. There was a moment of silence, wherein his three close friends were at a loss as to how to console and comfort him.

Kurt was seething and he could feel the pressure of his anger starting to build up inside him; he just couldn't muster the strength to tamp it down anymore. He had been trying to be rational and calm until then, refusing to buckle down. But this was simply the last straw for him. The hateful tabloid didn't even have the tact to put him on blind item, and instead printed his name in full and cast accusations on his character.

He burst into angry tears, loudly and unattractively sobbing. He didn't care; he was just so done with everything that even the tight embrace and sympathetic tears from his friends were only a small comfort.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this really short chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

_To make up for a short chapter two, here's another chapter... __:)_

* * *

"You're stressed and overworked, Sebastian, it's affecting you and your team's performance," Ferdinand Smythe had started without preamble as they sat across each other for lunch. "Your subordinates have been dwindling down and those who are still with you are antsy and irritable," the older man continued with little pause. "You can't just fire people just because you don't like them and your people skills leave a lot to be desired."

Sebastian was indignant. He was wholly unprepared for this. He was under the assumption that their working lunch was going to be about their latest account, and now his own father was criticizing how he ran his team.

"Excuse me, father. But I've never been known for being the nice guy. I don't care if those incompetent minions think I'm an asshole, at least I deliver," he replied evenly.

"But you can't be a one-man company, Sebastian. I've also noticed how uptight you've become. Not that I'm not relieved you've outgrown your devil-may-care attitude, it's just that you've been acting like an automaton these days, and your mother and I are worried about you," his dad's voice was earnest now. Sebastian could see that he was being serious now.

"How the hell is Mom supposed to know about my life now, when I know for a fact she is somewhere in the French Riviera with her new boy toy?"

"Uhm, I meant your stepmother."

"Okay, One, Liza has no right to mother me, when she's only five years older than I am. Two, you should be more worried about your other son, not me. Ren is starting out to be a brat of the first order, and he hasn't been properly toilet trained yet. He's already four years old!"

"Is this because of some envy or jealousy over them? Look, Sebastian I know I haven't been the most outstanding father to you in the past, but I've always tried to do right by you, and I really do love you, son. I thought we were okay now."

"No, dad. God, no, it's not that. I'm glad for our family, no matter how weird it is with three adults and one really young kid. And I've long accepted the fact that Mom is not the motherly kind of woman. You have to stop over-thinking things. I'm fine, honestly. Can we eat now? I still have a meeting at one."

The next day, he suffered a mild heart attack during a review meeting of one of their projects. The reports were lackluster, that he got so worked up shouting as he pointed out each mistake on the presentation, when he felt his chest tighten and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

After he was discharged from the hospital a few days later, his father handed him tickets to Volterra, Italy. He took it and went without protest.

* * *

Sebastian was getting pissed. He had been sweating his ass off since sun up, hauling things around and out of the old farmhouse, as per his _nonna_'s orders. While he wasn't averse to physical exertion, he was against being used as all-around slave to one of the most tyrannical people he'd known in his life. He wondered how this mandatory vacation was supposed to be relaxing.

Said tyrant was currently issuing orders under the shade of a nearby tree, all regal and elegant even in her day clothes and simple hat.

"Bring those empty bottles on the far corner down the side, dear. We wouldn't want it to be an eyesore. Then we can finally rest and drink some lemonade inside the main house. The sun is being awfully severe today, is it not? Come now, dear, I'm awfully tired."

"Oh, I see how it is now, you just leave your favorite grandson to die in this heat after all the hard work," Sebastian called as he followed down the path.

The older woman had already turned without waiting for a response, gracefully fanning herself as she walked to the right where the main house was located.

Signora Isabel Smythe was terror personified in female form. Ever beautiful even with the slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, she can be deceptively coy and feminine when it suited her. Sebastian knew from experience she could turn scary when angered, but could also be most generous and sweet. Hence, when it came to asking favors from him, she almost always got what she wanted. Sebastian smiled tiredly after his _nonna_, he could never stay annoyed at her for too long.

When he arrived at the portico, she had already poured him a glass of the cool lemonade and was holding it out to him then kissed him on the cheek. As he gulped down the lemonade, she busied herself with wiping sweat from Sebastian's forehead and face.

"Stop it, _nonna_."

"It is not good to let sweat drip all over your face, you are getting disgusting. Get yourself cleaned up after this, we are visiting my neighbor Giulia. His youngest son Vittorio, who is a doctor in Florence, is visiting. You will make _good_ friends." With that, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and left him once again before he could protest.

His being all of twenty nine years did not matter in the least to Isabel. Ever since he had arrived at his father's childhood home two weeks before, he had done nothing but menial errands for her. Now he was being subjected to the tyrant's matchmaking schemes.

He tried to tamp down a long-suffering sigh. He refused to act like his teenage self and definitely won't be treated like one.

He was supposed to be on a vacation, as ordered by his doctor and his boss, who also happened to be his uncle and his own father, respectively. He mentally cursed his dad for exiling him there. Stubbornness and dictatorial tendencies were clearly common family traits. He'd better think up a good excuse fast or he'd be forced to socialize with strangers.

Just then, he was interrupted from his thoughts, when he saw a car pull up the driveway. Sebastian quickly went inside the main house, eager to get away from whoever it was. Their neighbors were gossipy and nosy, so he limited his interaction with them whenever he can. He especially hated it when his _nonna_ showed him off to practically anyone. The neighbors who visited out of curiosity, the vendors at the town market, and even the random passersby they happened to meet whenever both of them went for a stroll on the piazza. He was preoccupied with trying to keep out of sight that he failed to see who the visitor was.

* * *

Kurt had been leisurely driving down the narrow streets of Volterra, enjoying the colorful assortments of stores and vendors that contrasted against the textured stone walls, all the while carefully checking signs for his destination.

Based on the glare from outside, he could sense how the heat must be cloying. Thankfully, his rented car had good air-conditioning, so he was blasted with pleasant, cool air. He was still a little apprehensive about this vacation, which his family and publicity team had unanimously agreed that he should take. He was hesitant to leave his business to the hands of other people, without him to oversee things.

His insecure part told him, "It might be a good idea for others to handle things for now since you've been mucking things up lately."

Thankfully his stubborn side kept him from indulging in the victim mentality. He decided to use the vacation as a way to regroup, find new inspiration and plan out a better strategy.

With those things in mind, he didn't want to go somewhere busy and distracting. He wanted someplace with equal parts culture for inspiration, and quiet nature for reflection. Carole, Rachel, and Mercedes had relentlessly emailed him numerous suggestions, while Blaine kept pestering him if he needed company during his vacation. Really, it almost seemed like Blaine was just looking for a reason to go on vacation too.

In the end, he chose a popular hill town in provincial Italy, which was just a few hours ride from Florence and famous tourist spots, but was quiet enough so he could think. He decided to rent a renovated farmhouse detached from the main villa that was located just on the outskirts of the town.

He had talked to the owner who seemed to be a lovely woman, if the phone conversation they had was an indication. She had a lovely vivacious voice and was very chatty. The terms of the rental agreement she gave him was also convenient and very flexible. Apparently, she didn't really need the money, but just enjoyed welcoming new company. Based on their very lengthy phone call, the Signora was a socialite who hosted many a party back in her day, but was now in retirement and a tad bored.

He was nearing the path toward the villa now, which looked familiar to him, since Signora Isabel, the owner, emailed him very detailed instructions complete with pictures.

He felt a small sense of triumph at having arrived at the villa without getting lost. True to its advertising, the villa was a lovely expanse of warm colored stone walls, with red-tiled roofing and terra-cotta floors. There was an open terrace on one side and a portico on the other, ideal for outdoor lounging during cool afternoons and evenings. Not far to the east was the farmhouse where he was to stay, which had an equally rustic charm.

A tall woman with perfect posture approached him, as he walked up the main entrance. This must be the Signora.

Kurt liked her on sight. She had on a wide brimmed straw hat, pearl earrings, a simple cream collared dress with short sleeves and a black sash for a belt. Her overall look was elegant without being stuffy.

And before he could voice out a greeting he was enveloped in a cloud of perfume as the woman held him by the shoulders to deliver a cheek-to-cheek kiss.

"You must be Kurt! You are early!"

"Yes, Signora. I'm Kurt," he confirmed as Isabel pulled back.

"Pssh! You must call me Isabel. Marta and Pablo will carry your things to the farmhouse, come in and cool yourself! I thought you would arrive later in the evening, but never mind that. After you rest for awhile you are coming with me to visit some neighbors. We will eat good food, listen to good gossip, it will be wonderful!"

Kurt felt overwhelmed by her hospitality but didn't have the heart to say no. So he willingly let himself be led to an air-conditioned drawing room.

_Well, I wanted to be distracted from my funk, so I might as well start now…_ he thought to himself. Meeting new people might keep him from thinking of his troubles back home.

Just then, raised voices out in the hallway drew Kurt to stand from his seat on the sofa. It seemed that Signora Isabel was arguing with some guy.

"I thought you made me clean up the farmhouse so I could stay there instead!"

"No, I never said that. Sebastian, this is very unbecoming, lower your voice."

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" Kurt can't help but interrupt when he overheard that the argument was related to the farmhouse where he was supposed to stay.

"There is no problem Kurt, my grandson is being overly dramatic," the signora replied with a flick of her wrist as if to dismiss any more discussion, whatever it was.

"Ugh, you, tyrannical, overbearing woman!" the guy let out as he raked his hand through his hair in frustration. Kurt can't help but be sympathetic to him but soon changed his mind when the other guy turned to him.

"Sebastian?!"

"You!"

"Sebastian!" Isabel gasped.

"Great. Just great." Sebastian stalked off, shaking his head, leaving Kurt and his grandmother speechless.

As with other things in his life so far, his vacation was ruined for him. It wasn't that seeing one of his high school nemeses could affect him that much. It wasn't the fact that it was Sebastian who turned out to be the landlady's grandson. It was the fact that he was an unwitting usurper of the grandson's living space, which said grandson had cleaned and renovated himself. He just couldn't catch a break could he?


End file.
